Hello Again, Criminal
by mende5525
Summary: Sequel to 'Hello Again, Princess.' Courtney and Duncan have broken up and year’s later fate throws them back together. She still plays by the rules, he still breaks them, are they still in love with each other? Please read!
1. What Happened To Us?

A/N: This is the sequel to Hello Again, Princess. If you don't read the first one than this one won't make much sense. Basically Courtney and Duncan have broken up and year's later fate throws them back together. She still plays by the rules, he still breaks them, are they still in love with each other? P.S. I know Total Drama Action hasn't aired yet but for the sake of this story I have to pretend it already happened.

**Hello again, Criminal **

Chapter 1: What Happened to Us?

She sighed deeply as she finished reading the file and set it aside. Funny how most of her life had evolved around playing by the rules and using them to her advantage was now her profession. Being a lawyer seemed like the best move for her after graduating high school and enrolling in law school. She knew how the system worked and she knew how to win against it.

All in all her life was in order, it was simple, it was easy, and it was boring.

After every victory she came home alone to nothing but the silence she was so tired of. She missed the days of excitement and unexpected surprises.

Being part of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action had defiantly been the highlights of her teenage years. That and a certain someone.

"No don't think about him!" Courtney said shaking her head. It was bad enough to be reminded every day that you were alone, it was even worse when you are reminded of the reason why.

Courtney and Duncan had actually made it work. Even during season two when they had experienced some difficulties in their relationship they still stayed together in the end. Then one day it was over, just like that.

Courtney laid back into her big beige couch and glanced over at her bookshelf. It was full of texts, encyclopedias, law books, and one carved wooden skull. Courtney didn't know why she had still held on to that stupid thing after all these years. It was so out of place in her house and so meaningless now. But every time Courtney thought about throwing it away she felt a sharp jab in her heart, so she just let it be.

"I need to start dating again," said Courtney to herself getting up from the couch. She almost laughed at herself for that thought. What dating? She had never been on actual date besides with Duncan, if you can even call what they did dating, and even after all the years being apart from him she still hadn't attempted another relationship. Being with Duncan was all she knew so she was kind of lacking the dating know-how.

Courtney felt pathetic. Here she was in her late twenties and she was still stuck on her first teenage romance. Why was it so hard to move on from someone who broke your heart?

Courtney was snapped out of her thoughts when her business phone started ringing. She had a good reputation under her belt being a former reality TV star and having a stubborn take charge attitude. She was stubborn when it came to a fight and any opponent who had to take a case against her was sorry by the end of the day. Now a days the phone wouldn't stop ringing with people asking for her expertise.

Courtney picked up the receiver and got into her work mode. "Hello?" she asked in a friendly voice, important to make the client feel comfortable.

"Hi, is this Courtney?" asked the voice from the other end.

Courtney's brows knitted together. Why did the voice sound so familiar? "Yes who is this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Courtney it's me Logan," answered Duncan's older brother.

Courtney smiled remembering Logan very clearly. He had looked so much like Duncan and had been very sweet to her. Out of all of Duncan's relatives she liked Logan the most. "Oh…hi Logan. What's up?" asked Courtney confused as to why he would be calling her business number.

There was a deep sigh before he responded, "Courtney I need your help…it's about Duncan."

Courtney felt her heart sink. "What about Duncan? Is he OK?" she tried to control the shaking in her voice but failed miserably.

"He's going to be sent to jail," Logan said heavily. Courtney's heart dropped to the very pit of her stomach. Duncan had always been a trouble maker but underneath all his toughness she was allowed to see the soft and good hearted person he really was. She didn't expect him to be sent to jail or expect to help get him out.

"He got into a lot of trouble last night by causing a car accident," continued Logan. "He was apparently drunk and the other guy got banged up pretty bad."

Driving drunk? Duncan may have been reckless but he wasn't stupid. "Is he OK?" she asked with worry laced in every word.

"He's alright but he has a lot to answer for and right now he could use a good lawyer," Logan said letting the sentence hang in the air.

"So you were hoping I'd be his lawyer," Courtney said reading his mind with dread. She didn't want to see his face again let alone defend him.

"I think it'd be good if the person defending him knew him pretty well," said Logan innocently.

Courtney pinched the area between her eyes. She wanted to say no but how could she? "Logan…your brother and I haven't spoken in years. I just don't think I-"

"**Please Courtney! **He needs help; you're the only one he'll listen to."

Courtney wanted to laugh out loud. "But he **won't **listen to me! Not willingly," Courtney said getting frustrated.

"Then **force** him to listen," Logan practically ordered her. "His drinking has gotten worse and I don't want to get a call one day hearing that my brother is dead from alcohol."

Immediately Courtney was filled with guilt. She couldn't help but somehow felt this was somehow her fault. Maybe if she had just forgiven him and stayed with him she would've been able to look after him. As mush as Duncan had hurt her she still loved him and didn't want him to ever come under any harm.

Courtney sighed and gave her difficult answer. "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank you Courtney," said Logan in elation. "I promise to pay you once I save up enough money-"

"No, no. You don't have to pay me Logan, I'm doing this for you as a friend." Courtney just didn't feel comfortable taking money from him, especially when she wasn't even sure she could offer Duncan any help. He might not even want her help.

"Thanks Courtney you're an angel. I don't know why that bone head ever broke up with you."

Courtney gulped once before replying "OK well I'll head up to your place tomorrow and we'll go see what we can do about Duncan."

"See you later Courtney." With that said Logan hung up leaving Courtney paralyzed.

She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to see him, especially when he was drinking heavily and about to go to jail.

Courtney shook her head tiredly and made her way to her room. She decided to wear her nightgown instead of the skull t-shirt she always slept in. She also kept her eyes off he mirror to avoid a glimpse at the tattoo on her lower back.

As Courtney turned out the lights and sunk into her bed she thought about how before all those little things use to never bother her and how they actually meant something to her. She then thought about Duncan and what he used to mean to her.

Courtney buried her head in her pillow and mumbled, "What happened to us?"

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and ask any questions or make any suggestions you want. Till next time!


	2. Waste of Time

A/N: Yay! I'm glad you guys like my story so far. I'm going to say just for the record now that I really don't know much about law or how all this legal stuff works so forgive any mistakes I make.

Chapter 2: Waste of Time

When Courtney arrived at Logan's house he was already ready to go see Duncan who was being held in contempt at the county jail. Logan planned to pick him up and take him home until his court date arrived where it would be determined if Duncan was going to jail or not.

Duncan had been charged with a felony because the other man he had crashed into had been seriously injured. If Duncan was lucky he might have to pay for damages and medical bills, however because he had been intoxicated there was a good chance he would spend some serious time in the slammer.

Courtney shook her head for the millionth time today as she and Logan made their way to the county jail.

"Stop worrying so much," said Logan making her think of when Duncan used to tell her that all the time. "He needs a professional right now and if you start getting all emotional you won't be able to do him any good."

Courtney nodded and sighed. "Sorry, this is just really hard. I know Duncan's gotten into trouble with the law before but I just don't like thinking about him drinking and causing car accidents."

"You do know he would never hurt anyone intentionally right?" asked Logan in a serious voice.

Courtney's eyes went wide. "**Of course I know that!** I just…" She didn't finish her sentence. What was she suppose to say? That she was still in love with him? She wasn't even sure if that was the case. If anything she was just wallowing in self pity and self loathing. But Courtney knew Logan was right, she had to be objective and she couldn't do that if she made this personal. _'But it is personal!' _

Finally they pulled up to county jail. "You ready?" asked Logan already getting out of the car.

Courtney grimaced before replying, "As ready as I'll ever be."

While Logan took the time to pay bail so Duncan wouldn't be spending the next few weeks in a cell, Courtney fidgeted nervously as she walked to Duncan's cell mentally preparing herself for what she was going o see.

To say Duncan was surprised would be an understatement. Here he was getting use to his new living conditions and accepting the fact that no one was going to come in for him when out of no where Princess shows up in a pencil skirt and low cut blouse. Her skin was still dark and exotic while her hair was slightly longer and in a ponytail. He noticed her eyes looked aged as if she had been through a lot, but then again didn't lawyers always go through a lot?

When he heard her say his name he was sure he was dreaming, but she was real alright. "Duncan?" said Courtney when he continued to stare at her.

Finally he found his voice. "Well…I must admit I usually fantasized about you in a school girl outfit or a in a nurse's uniform, but you in a lawyer suit is pretty-"

"Duncan!" Courtney snapped. "You're in a lot of trouble you know that?"

Duncan just shrugged and continued to study her. "Trouble is my middle name. But knowing the good girl you are you're here to help me out right?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and didn't answer his question. Instead she did a quick study of him as well. He no longer had his green Mohawk; instead his hair was its natural jet black color that was spiky at the top. He still had his piercing and his goatee, but he also had a terrible stubble that implied he hadn't shaved in a while. His beautiful blue eyes were disturbed by the dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a leather jacket, baggy jeans and worn out army boots. Despite the fact that he looked like he just got into a car accident he was still incredibly handsome.

Courtney shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. "Your brother is paying bail so you won't have to stay here," she replied.

Duncan nodded lazily. "Sounds good."

"But!" she interrupted. "You still have to go to trial and await a judges decision as to weather you go to prison or not."

Again Duncan just shrugged. "Sounds good."

Courtney's mouth dropped. "Duncan! This is not a game! You could end up having to pay a lot of money, **which I seriously doubt you have**, or end up doing time!"

Duncan made a face. "You act as if I haven't already been through this. Hell when we first met I had just barely gotten out of juvie."

"You mean you broke out of juvie," said Courtney in a disapproving voice.

Duncan scoffed. "Oh mellow your yellow princess."

Obviously this hurt her because Courtney momentarily closed her eyes and then glared at him. "Don't call me that," she demanded.

Before he had time to respond the guard walked up to his cell and began unlocking it. Duncan stood up happily ready to get out.

"You're lucky someone is here to get you son," said the guard.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Please your security system is so pathetic I would've just broken out in a matter of days."

The guards face started going red and before he managed to yell at the punk Courtney stepped in between them and started pushing Duncan away. "He's just joking, aren't you?" asked Courtney giving Duncan a hard pinch on the arm.

"Owe! Yeah whatever!" Courtney continued to smile apologetically to the guard as she pushed Duncan into the next room and frowned at him. "Geez I know you like it rough but take it easy on me I just got in a car accident," said Duncan with a pout.

Courtney sneered at him and began walking away already knowing Duncan was going to follow. "You expect me to feel sorry for you? You were drunk!"

Duncan's eyes widened in disbelief. "**So what!** You can't be concerned about me?"

Courtney stopped walking and turned to face him. "Just because you want to go and act like an idiot doesn't mean I don't have every reason to be mad at you," said Courtney jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "And by the way, it's the other man you crashed into that we should all be concerned about.** He's the one in the hospital**."

With that said Courtney and Duncan walked to the front entrance where Logan was waiting for the both of them. Logan immediately embraced is brother and noticed Courtney's face. "I take it you two already talked?" implied Logan.

Duncan ignored Logan's comment and turned back to Courtney. "Look you don't have to be here just because you want to keep me out of jail."

Courtney sighed impatiently. "I'm not here because I want to be here."

Duncan raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Logan cleared his throat loudly to get Duncan's attention. "Um …I called her and asked her for her help."

Duncan rolled his eyes and grinned at Courtney. "Oh! so you're here as a lawyer and nothing more. This is just another opportunity to get paid."

Courtney shook her head at him. "Don't be stupid, it's not like you can pay me anyway."

Duncan scoffed. "So I assume my brother is paying you."

"That's right," Courtney replied with a nod. Logan was about to correct her until she saw him give him a warning glance. He nodded his understanding. She was trying to stay emotionally uninvolved as possible. Making it seem like she was just here as a job opportunity was easier than her admitting she was here as a concerned friend.

Duncan continued to stare down at her. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointment in the girl he once loved. She was here for her own selfish reasons; this was Total Drama Action all over again.

"Whatever," said Duncan walking out of the building.

-Logan's house-

"Man why the hell did you have to call her? Aren't there any other lawyers you could've hired?" asked Duncan going through his brother's fridge.

Logan shrugged having trouble keeping the fact that Courtney was doing this for free secret. "She was the best person I could think of."

"She's a pain in the ass," argued Duncan.

"She's a good lawyer," argued Logan. "You're lucky she even agreed to help you because you're a pain in the ass yourself bro."

"Yeah but **she's **a blood sucking harpy man!"

"You do know I'm right here don't you?" called Courtney sitting no more than five feet away from them at the kitchen table.

"No, I know," said Duncan acknowledging her for the first time since they left county jail.

Courtney glared at him and pulled out a seat beside her. "Sit down we need to talk about what you may be facing here soon."

Duncan sat down with a fake innocent smile on his face. "From this angle it looks like I'm facing your cleavage."

Courtney slammed down her papers in front of her and ignored him staring at her boobs, it's not like she shouldn't be used to it by now.

Logan raised his eyebrows and started walking away. "I'll leave you two alone," he said grabbing his coat. "Maybe I'll get us all a bite to eat, you two are hungry aren't you?"

Neither of them answered.

"OK! Two hamburgers with fries, I'm on it!" With that he left.

The tension remained in the air as Courtney continued to look over her notes trying hard to block out Duncan as he cracked his knuckles loudly. He kept staring at her intently trying to read her. He knew she was serious about her work but he'd never seen her this serious before. So much for a happy reunion.

"So…"said Duncan trying to break the silence. "What now, I go to jail?"

Courtney finally looked at him and Duncan watched as her face softened. He remembered sleeping next to her and how her face would soften like that "I think the only real thing you have to worry about is money. Your license will defiantly be evoked for a while, but I think we can convince the judge that rehab would be a good substitution to jail and-"

"No," Duncan suddenly interrupted.

Courtney turned her body fully around to him. "No? Duncan it's either rehab or jail!"

Duncan looked at her in the eyes. "I'll take jail," he said seriously.

Courtney grabbed his arm firmly and said, "Duncan your brother is worried about you, **I'm worried about you**, you have a problem."

Duncan shrugged her off and leaned in closer to her face. "No you have a problem! The only reason you're here is for your pay check. So don't give this bullshit about you caring, you just want to make my life hard by sending me to place I don't need to go to."

"That's ridiculous," yelled Courtney. "Any other lawyer would've suggested the same thing. It's your drinking that got you into this mess and it's the thing that's going to kill you if you don't get help!"

Duncan leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "I'm not going." He stated again.

Courtney looked at him one last time before she reached her breaking point. She got out of her seat and began packing up her papers. Duncan looked at her calmly. "What are you going?"

Courtney shook her head and laughed mirthlessly. "I'm done wasting my time. If you don't want my help Duncan and if you want to go to jail then fine that's what you'll get."

She grabbed her coat and stomped out of the house leaving Duncan alone to sit with his thoughts. He could've sworn he saw a glimpse of her tattoo when she walked out. He shook his head, like she had said, she was wasting his time.

A/N: Awe…I don't know if it's just me but I've realized that the older people get the more complicated their relationships get and the more secrets they keep from each other. Honestly people act mature and just admit your damn feelings! (Growls) anyway hope you guys like the chapter and like I said before I'm not a law expert so if you have any complaints or questions about that just tell me and I'll see what I can do. But at this point the damage is pretty much done. See ya'll next time.

P.S. Angel360-Devil0 I listened to "The One" by stroke nine and I loved the song! Thanks for the suggestion. May I suggest "She Is" by the Fray


	3. I Want You To Come Back

A/N: Ooh! So Will Duncan's stubbornness keep Courtney from helping him? C'mon I think we both know by now that these two are inseparable. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: I Want You to Come Back

When they had been together on Total Drama Action Courtney had to admit to herself that a part of her had become more concerned about the money than her relationship. At the time a million dollars seemed like a dream and it nearly cost her. Luckily Duncan had found her wildness and competitive streak more appealing than she would've thought, sure he had been mad at her for the number of times she left him behind just for her own benefit, but he had forgiven her in the end because ultimately she had come to love him even more. She had realized just what a good thing she had and had nearly lost it until she apologized to Duncan. In the end neither of them had won the million dollar prize, but they went home feeling like winners.

Duncan had moved out of his parent's house to move in with Courtney while she attended law school. From there things continued to be wonderful, but things can only be so good until they go bad.

"Courtney?"

Courtney blinked a few times before realizing she had just drifted back into old memories. "Sorry Bridgette, I'm just…I'm so confused." She had been talking to Bridgette on the phone. It was hard keeping in touch with everyone from the reality show but when Bridgette and Geoff got married a year ago it had been like a huge reunion for everyone. Courtney was happy to have saved Bridgette's number, because she really needed a friend to talk to.

On the other line Bridgette nodded. She had always thought that Courtney and Duncan were right for each other in that weird opposites attract kind of way. Courtney needed someone to be her kite while Duncan needed someone to be his rock. They worked like day and night and in the end were a perfect dysfunctional fit.

"It's OK Court; I know it must be hard for you right now. Are you really going to give up the case?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney sighed heavily bringing her hand to her forehead. "What else am I suppose to do? He doesn't want my help and I can't do anything for him if he wants to be a stubborn jackass."

Bridgette giggled. "Yeah but you're pretty stubborn yourself, I think you're just looking for an excuse to get out of this."

Courtney rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course I'm looking for an excuse out of this! I didn't want to take up the case in the first place."

Now Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, so why did you take the case?"

Courtney put the phone on speaker and walked into her kitchen to get a drink. "Because Logan wanted me to and I respect Logan." Courtney took out the ice tray and before she knew what she was doing she was slamming the tray against the counter.

"Right…that's why you're slamming an ice tray against the counter, this has nothing to do with Duncan," replied Bridgette sarcastically. "Courtney you've never had trouble saying no to people, you just have trouble saying no when it comes to Duncan."

Duncan had one of those faces. The face that he used to manipulate his way out of things, the face that said "I'm charming and you're going to forgive me no matter what I do." It was that very smugness that had kept her so close to him for so long, it had been the thing that had first drawn her in.

Courtney exhaled slowly. "Yeah I know…that's why I have to start saying no now."

-With Duncan-

"You're a fucking idiot!"

Duncan didn't even look at his brother as he continued to yell at him. He was too busy staring at the wall and thinking about Courtney.

One thing that had always been a kind of intimacy for them was fighting. It was always a battle that seemed to say all the words they were too stubborn to actually say. It was arguing that had first brought them together, that had first sparked something. It seemed strange to him that fighting had suddenly taken an ugly turn. Instead of being flirtatious and fun like it use to be it was now cold and upsetting.

He had been even more puzzled by the fact that Courtney had given up so quickly. He'd known her for so long and knew how she loved to win, have the last word, get her way. Instead she had walked out and given up on him. She really was different.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" yelled Logan hitting him across the head.

Duncan glared at him and replied, "Hey, can't you see me ignoring you?"

Logan threw up his hands in frustration. "I can't believe you chased her out!"

Duncan cracked his neck and went back to reminiscing on old and some what painful memories. "I didn't chase her out, she walked out. She's good at that," he bit back.

Logan laughed bitterly. "Yeah and I'm sure you did nothing to stop her from leaving."

Duncan got up from the couch and began moving to the spare bedroom. "Why the fuck do you care! Consider yourself lucky, now you won't have to worry about paying her," Duncan seethed slamming the door behind him.

"I never was going to pay her!"

Duncan was getting ready to hit the sack and completely forget about Courtney and the rest of the day when his brother's words stopped him dead in his tracks. He slowly opened the door to find his bother staring at him with a serious look on his face. "What do you mean you weren't going to pay her?" asked Duncan knowing that that was a stupid thing to consider doing to a lawyer, especially with Courtney.

"I mean I offered to pay but she said no bro?" Logan stated.

Duncan scoffed at his brother thinking he must've been stupid or deaf. "She said so herself, that you were going to pay her!"

Logan let a moment of silence pass before finally replying, "She lied."

Duncan stood there completely shocked and watched as his brother moved away before he managed to form a sentence. "Why-why would she lie?" he asked frustrated by what he was hearing.

Logan looked at him as if he were stupid. "Because she was trying to be professional so she could help you. If she had started getting too emotional she wouldn't have been able to be rational or helpful. She did it so things could be easier, but you just had to go and push her buttons didn't you?"

Duncan ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. He had been so convinced that Courtney really had no compassion that he didn't stop to think just how hard it was for her to see him again. Of course she had tried to cover up her feelings. Getting all dramatic at this point wasn't going to help either of them out.

Duncan snatched up the phone.

-With Courtney-

Courtney had tried falling asleep, but over the last few years she had found it impossible to fall asleep alone. She had grown use to some things being alone, but sleeping was still not one of them. Courtney was also disturbed with thoughts of Duncan; he was going to go to jail.

She couldn't believe how badly she had failed Logan, how she failed herself. How she failed Duncan…again.

She gritted her teeth. They might've failed in their relationship but they were not going to lose this battle! Either he was going to rehab or she would kick his ass into it.

_'I know I told Bridgette that I wouldn't do this, but…I need to.' _

Just as Courtney was about to pick up the phone it started to ring. At first it had startled her but she quickly brought herself together and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess."

Courtney's heart skipped a beat before she managed to choke out. "I told you not to call me that."

"Oh sorry," said Duncan mentally kicking himself. A long time ago that probably would've been appropriate but now….

"What do you want?" asked Courtney still thrown off by the fact that he had called her.

She heard him sigh and even heard his feet shuffle. "I wanted to…apologize."

"Apologize for what?" asked Courtney not in the mood for guessing games even though she had a good idea to what he was referring to.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about….about everything." He paused a moment before adding. "And I'm willing to go to rehab."

Courtney's eyes shot open and she sat all the way up in her bed gripping the receiver so hard her knuckles turned white. "W-why the sudden change of mind?"

She heard him sigh. "Because you're a little liar."

Courtney's brow furrowed. "What-"

"Why didn't you just tell me you were doing this for me and my brother? Why'd you lie about the money?"

Courtney closed her eyes and buried her head in her hand. _'Stupid Logan and his big mouth!' _She finally answered, "I just didn't want this to be difficult."

She heard him chuckle. "I think I kind of screwed that up," he said playfully.

"You bet you're ass you did," she answered back in the same playfulness.

He laughed lightly before exhaling. "So are we OK to go?"

"You mean am I ready to come back to argue and bicker with you until you realize I'm right and do whatever I say because I know better?"

Duncan snickered. "Yeah, the usual routine."

Courtney laughed softly. "Sure I'll come back if you need me to."

Duncan was silent for a moment before responding, "I **want **you to come back."

Courtney swallowed the lump in her throat before saying, "I'll be there in the morning and I'll bring over all the legal work we need to review."

"While you're at it why don't you bring back my shirt you're wearing right now?"

Courtney blushed madly before puling off his old skull t-shirt and scurrying into her nightgown. "I'm not in your t-shirt!" she said defensively.

"Not anymore," he said smugly, fully knowing that she just changed.

Courtney let another wave of embarrassment wash over her before saying, "Good night Duncan."

"Good night Courtney."

Courtney hung up the phone and smiled against her will and replayed the strangest part of the conversation in her head. _"I __**want**__ you to come back." _

A/N (sighs) OK enough of the mushiness. Next chapter is going to be much better! So review and stay tuned!


	4. I swear to God!

A/N: To answer Kimberly 6731 many questions, yes the reason Duncan knew he was in his shirt is because of their long history together. I think the last chapter was defiantly on the fluffy scale which I have no problem with, but I also like Courtney and Duncan because they're a dysfunctional couple who continue to grow in their relationship rather than have that whole love at first sight thing. Anyway enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Chapter 4: I swear to God!

"Are you even listening?" asked Courtney for the thousandth time in last half hour, already well aware that Duncan was completely spacing out on everything she was saying.

Duncan continued scratching his eye before he glanced over at her and replied, "Huh?"

Courtney bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from yelling at him. If she was going to treat him like any other client she was going to have to be patient with him. Even if he was ignoring her just to piss her off.

"Jerk," she whispered in her throat before she could help it.

Duncan stopped picking at his eye and grinned at her. "What was that?"

Courtney pretended to ignore him. "OK so remember when you're asked to plea you need to-"

"Did you just call me a jerk?" he asked his grin getting bigger.

Courtney took a deep breath which Duncan couldn't help but glance down at her tight, slightly unbuttoned, blouse. "It is amazing how you can still get on my nerves after all these years," she grumbled.

Duncan shrugged. "It's amazing how you can still control your urges after all these years."

Courtney blinked rapidly and shook her head. "What urges?"

Duncan stared back at her cleavage. "Well I know you like being professional but I didn't know that meant distracting your customers."

Courtney looked down at her blouse and rolled her eyes. "It's to keep the client _from _getting distracted so they'll listen to what I'm saying," Courtney replied sarcastically.

Duncan continued to stare at her chest. "Trust me they aren't paying attention to your mouth."

"Why are you such a child?" Courtney asked lowering her face to his. "It's not like you haven't seen them before."

"And yet you're trying so hard to get me to notice them," Duncan said wriggling his eyebrow.

"Oh please," Courtney said sitting up straight again. "You're wrong."

"You're mouth says no but your boobs say yes."

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped. "Keep this up and I'll kick off whatever is left of your balls, which I'm sure isn't much."

Duncan's mouth dropped before he started laughing. "Oh! I get it!"

Courtney just arched an eyebrow at him obviously not getting the joke.

"C'mon queenie, why don't you just admit you want me?"

Courtney's jaw dropped. "What?! You're so full of yourself!"

Duncan pulled his chair closer to her until Courtney could feel his breath on her neck. _'Don't give in Courtney he's just trying to antagonize you.' _

"Admit it," Duncan said in a low and daring voice.

Courtney looked him dead in the eye. "OK."

Duncan's eyes shot open in shock. He hadn't _exactly_ been serious. He had mostly been trying to annoy her and have a little fun. He didn't see things turning out this way.

"You're right Duncan… I **really** want you."

Duncan's breath suddenly went short. "Really?" he asked hopefully, he started moving in closer.

"Yes, I really want you…"

Duncan's mouth was just about to reach hers when he felt her hand on his chest pushing him away!

"To shut up!" she finished her sentence pushing him all the way back in his seat. "We have a lot to go over," she said turning back to her papers.

Duncan continued to sit there in total shock. She had totally just messed with his head in one of the worst and smartest ways possible. If only men didn't get so stupid about sex. (A/N: You know it's true)

"You're such a tease," Duncan said still taken aback.

"Tease?" Courtney asked still getting riled up by him and getting more riled up by the fact that she was getting riled up by him.

"Wearing your tight little _business suits_," Duncan said adding quotations with his fingers. "Strutting in here like you're all that…not that you're not all that, if anything you're actually a lot more than before in all the right areas."

This time Courtney didn't even respond, instead she just opted for flipping him off.

"Fuck me?" asked Duncan looking at her questioningly. When she didn't respond he smiled wickedly before he started removing his shirt. He could see Courtney already turning red. "Having trouble containing yourself?"

"Having trouble containing my laughter, "Said Courtney refusing to back down from him. Over the years he had gotten more toned and sculpted, he even had a few sexy tattoos on his chest that Courtney remembered running her hands over. "Why don't you drop your pants too, that will be good for a laugh."

Duncan smiled back at her. "I think we both know better princess," he said adding a wink.

Courtney's cool demeanor immediately vanished as he realized what he just did wrong again.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore," she said in a pained voice.

Duncan only ever felt guilty whenever he hurt her feelings. The first time he felt guilty had been when he had first encountered her parents and they discovered that he had stayed at their house when they were out of town on a business trip. It had been three of the best days of his life. Not only had he gotten her to get her heart tattoo with angel wings and devil horns and tail on her lower back, but he actually got the chance to fall in love with her. He had tried running away by leaving her there with her enraged parents and telling her that everything was a mistake. The expression she had worn n her face was so painful that it had cut right through him. He had only seen that face twice, the first time with her parents and the second time when they had broken up.

"I'm sorry," he said truthfully.

Courtney nodded and looked away from him.

A heavy weight seemed to suddenly fill the room until Duncan's big moth opened up. "I think I'll just call you **queenie** from now on. It's not like you're a little girl any more anyway."

Courtney suddenly groaned out loud. "I swear to God!"

About two hours later they had gotten somewhere…kind of.

Duncan continued to call her "queenie" which Courtney despised more than "princess" and of course continued to stare at her boobs which Courtney secretly admitted she did on purpose, and she continued to lose her temper despite herself.

But in the end they had reached an agreement. Duncan would plead guilty on the account of his own actions and ask for time in rehab rather than jail and pay off the victims medical expenses over time once he got a job, which Courtney warned him about finding very soon. Of course his license would be suspended for however long in deemed necessary and would probably end up doing some community service as well.

Even though it had been a tough morning and afternoon and part of the night, Courtney was happy with the situation and felt confident going into the court room. She was beginning o feel like her old self again.

"So what you been up to?" asked Duncan fiddling his thumbs.

Courtney suddenly felt uncomfortable again. "Why?" she asked not looking at him.

He didn't say anything for awhile. "I don't know…I guess I just want to know that you're OK."

Courtney could already feel tears pricking at her eyes. "Duncan don't," she warned.

Duncan suddenly had his full attention on her. "What?"

"Don't do this," she pleaded finally looking at him. When he continued to look at her confused she added, "Don't go pretending to be all nice. It's insensitive and manipulative!" She didn't want to like him, hell she already did! But he was wriggling his way into her skin and she couldn't seem to dig him out.

Duncan wanted to reach out her, maybe put a hand on her shoulder but he didn't. Instead he began reading her like an open book. It was almost scary how well they knew each other that even now he couldn't help but notice the littlest things about her.

"If things were going good you wouldn't be getting mad at me right now," he said still observing her. "You've been terrible haven't you?"

Courtney couldn't say anything. Her voice was sure to fail her as her tears continued to pick up and she had to quickly blink them away before they threatened to spill over.

"You've been lonely haven't you?" He got his answer when she looked down at the floor almost ashamed. "You've been doing great at your job but you come home alone and you try to keep yourself busy with more work while you still keep the wooden skull I carved for you and sleep in my t-shirt."

He didn't really know what he was doing it or why he was doing it. He knew he was hurting her right now. But after everything that had happened earlier, all the flirting, fighting, and chemistry, he could see an open possibility of them being together again.

He didn't want to take that chance. He already knew how it would end, it would end the same as before and he would have to see that face again. He just couldn't do that, and even more importantly he couldn't love her now or make her happy when he wasn't even happy. Here he was drinking himself to death thinking about her for the past few years and she was sitting home alone dwelling in the past. It wasn't healthy for either one of them. They had to move on.

"Courtney?" he asked when he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

She finally got up and began packing up her things. She pulled out a familiar looking shirt from her bag. "Speaking of your shirt," she said throwing his old skull t-shirt at him. "I think I should give that back to you." She started walking out the door.

"Courtney!" Duncan called trying prevent this from ending badly.

She stopped but didn't give him a chance to speak. "You think I'm so lonely and pathetic Duncan? Why don't you take a good look at yourself, you selfish bastard."

She walked out slamming the door so hard it echoed against the walls.

Duncan continued to sit there paralyzed when his brother walked in coming home from his job. He looked at Duncan questioningly and asked "What's up with Courtney? I just saw her driving away and she looked pissed!"

Duncan worked his jaw back and forth before finally answering, "I think I just screwed up again."

Logan put his hands on his head before yelling. "I swear to God!"

A/N: Ah! I bet I got your guys hopes up there for a minute. Don't worry Duncan's just being stupid and Courtney is being guarded, but there's defiantly something there. Duncan's court date is quickly approaching and what exactly did happen between Courtney and Duncan that caused then to break up? Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to review.


	5. Morning Sunshine

A/N: I'm so distracted all the time. You know when you have all kinds of little things to do but you don't know were to start and you end up getting stressed and worn out and half of the time the little things you worry about isn't even that important? OK so anyway this story has sparked inspiration in poems and lyrics which I'm proud of and I'm happy I got to write this sequel. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Morning Sunshine

_'Why do I let him do that to me?'_ Courtney thought alone in her bed.

She was in her nightgown already missing the feel of Duncan's t-shirt and replaying over and over in her mind all the things he had said about her being lonely like some sad song on a broken record.

_"You've been lonely haven't you? You've been doing great at your job but you come home alone and you try to keep yourself busy with more work while you still keep the wooden skull I carved for you and sleep in my t-shirt."_

Everything he said had really hit home for her. Was she so pathetic that Duncan could see right through her and be so blunt about her loneliness? Was he really so heartless to not even care?

She couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking that he was heartless, she knew better. Still, the fact that he made her realize it was what hurt the most, he was after all the reason she was the way she was now.

-5 years ago-

"I need to know that you want to be with me."

Courtney wanted to ignore him, tell him he was being stupid and childish. She had her career to think about, why couldn't understand that?

"Duncan I'm not leaving forever," Courtney snapped back at him. She was going to be out of town again for some more business opportunities. She was still considering being a lawyer but it'd be even better to own her own firm in a bigger city district.

"You've been leaving a lot more lately," said Duncan bitterly watching her pack her suitcase for another long trip. He didn't like the fact that she would be alone again with a bunch of flashy and rich pretty boy lawyers. It's not that he didn't trust her, he didn't trust them. She was the only female on these trips and despite her toughness she was no doubt attractive. He didn't even like the thought of someone flirting with her.

"Duncan you're over thinking this," huffed out Courtney zipping up her bag. Lately she felt suffocated by Duncan's controlling and jealous nature. He's been acting like he had claim over her or something and it was starting to upset her. She needed her freedom and Duncan seemed to have a problem with that. "I'll be back in a few days."

She started moving her bag towards the living room when Duncan suddenly snatched her wrist causing her to drop the bag. "Dammit Duncan I don't have time for this!"

"Exactly!" said Duncan tightening his hold on her wrist. "You never have time for me anymore; you never have time for _us_ anymore." Courtney tried to get out of his grasp but Duncan moved his hold to her shoulders and held her closely. "I have no problem with you wanting your own career Courtney, I really don't," he said seriously. "But I need to know that I still matter to you as much as your job does."

Courtney pushed him off and glared at him. "Duncan you need to stop being so dramatic," she answered moving her stuff to the living room. "If I'm ever going to get what I want I need to start looking at my options. I can't stay here forever waiting for what I want, I need to go out there and do things so my life doesn't account for nothing." Courtney didn't think about what she was saying, she was just saying what made the most sense to her.

"You mean a life with me?"

Courtney stopped paying attention to her professional life for what might've been forever and for the first time in a long time recognized her real life and the most important person in it. "What?" she asked.

"You don't want a life with me do you?" asked Duncan in a voice she couldn't recognize.

She felt as if a ton of bricks hit her as she started to shake her head. "No Duncan that's not what I meant! What I meant was-"

"Let me tell you something!" Duncan suddenly yelled. "I've been doing everything I can to keep you with me for all these years despite the fact that you don't seem to care about anybody but yourself."

Courtney's mouth dropped. "What am I not allowed to be worried about my future or what I want to do?" Courtney yelled back. She never thought it had been such a big deal that her work had been taking up so much of her time, sure their relationship was not as close as it use to be but she never let it trouble her, she didn't think it was important.

Duncan inhaled and exhaled slowly before looking at Courtney in a way Courtney had never seen before. His green Mohawk was sloppy but still there, he still had his goatee, he had some piercing and tattoos, his eyes were still her favorite shade of blue. Duncan looked the same and so did she; they still acted the same and behaved the same. _They_ had changed; their love for each other had changed.

"You don't want me anymore Courtney."

Courtney sucked in a painful breath of air. "No Duncan! I never said I didn't want you."

"No, you just want other things more. You don't have to say you don't want to be with me, because you don't want to be with anybody but yourself and your career. The thing is I'm holding you back."

Courtney moved closer to him and cupped her hands around his face. "Duncan you're not holding me back." She didn't know how many times they had this argument but it seemed to always come up in every conversation.

"Not now," he said taking her hand in hers. "But you're going to find that job you want and you're going to move to a bigger city and where does that leave me?"

"You can always come with me," said Courtney who desperately tried to turn this fight around.

Duncan laughed lightly before sighing and dropping her hands. "The thing is Courtney… I'm not sure I want to anymore."

In that instant Courtney's face fell into the face Duncan hated most of all. "What are you saying Duncan?" she asked, tears threatening her eyes.

Duncan looked at her one last time before replying, "It's over princess."

Courtney had come to love that nickname and it quickly became the word she would forever hate. Neither of them said anything while Duncan left their apartment.A couple years later at Geoff and Bridgette's wedding no had heard from Duncan. Courtney had showed up hoping not to run into him and then hoping he would show up eventually. He never did and she never asked about him and no one asked her what had happened between them. It was clear to everyone that Courtney had been broken hearted.

Courtney never felt comfortable about going on another business trip after that and in the end settled for being a regular small time lawyer stuck in the same town never getting cases any bigger than a car accidents and property damages.

-Present-

It was ironic how Duncan believed him being with her had held her back when it had been him leaving that had held her back. Things without him had never been the same. Sure she was still driven, but it was no longer for anything big or daring. She had taken playing it safe to a whole new level. She didn't do anything to challenge herself or take a chance at anything that had promises. She and Duncan had made promises and in the end they'd all been broken. She didn't want to go through that with anyone or anything again.

After a while she thought the pain had eased and she even felt OK about being with Duncan today, but him laying out her life and her inner feelings like that had just made the wounds as fresh as the first day it had happened. Courtney had given so much to him at such a young age that he still had all of her. She couldn't believe how much she took their relationship for granted. She had done it on Total Drama Action and thankfully he'd forgiven her, when she did it twice he wasn't as forgiving and she only had herself to blame. Always chasing for something bigger and brighter when she already had something so wonderful right in front of her.

A knock at her door caused her to jump and quickly wipe her face of the tears that had pouring nonstop since she left Logan's house. She put on her robe and went to the door.

Speak of the Devil!

Courtney started walking back to her room.

"C'mon queenie! Don't be so uptight, I just wan to ask you something." For a minute Duncan thought she really wasn't going to open the door and he was about to turn around when all of a sudden the door flew open hitting him square in the face.

**"What the hell Duncan!" **

**"What the hell me? What the hell you?"** he yelled holding his nose that suffered the most from the impact.

Courtney rolled her eyes thinking he was just overreacting. "Well if you didn't stand so damn close to the screen door then this wouldn't have happened," she said trying to move his hands away form his nose.

"Well if you didn't open your door with such brute force towards your visitor-OWE!"

"Oh stop being a baby," ordered Courtney who realized she really did hit him pretty hard. "Shit," she muttered. "Come inside and put some ice on that before it swells."

Duncan wanted to yell at her some more for nearly breaking his nose but it wasn't bleeding and he probably deserved it anyway.

As Duncan made his way into her house he took note at how very little she had. Aside form the many books that cluttered her shelf she had one couch, a small TV, A computer, and a table in the kitchen with one chair. If anything it looked more like a hotel, there weren't even any pictures out. He wondered what the bedroom looked like.

"Stop it!" Courtney suddenly snapped bringing the ice pack to his nose.

Duncan squirmed away before taking the ice pack from her and putting it to his swollen nose. "Stop what?" he asked in a nasal voice.

"Stop looking at everything," Courtney ordered.

Duncan looked at her as if she were stupid. "Not much to look at," he replied hotly going over to the book shelf.

Courtney stuck her tongue out at him on a childish way before moving towards him and taking the ice pack out of his hands. "You're not putting it in the right place."

Duncan started shaking his head. "Uh it's my nose I think I know where it hurts."

Courtney grabbed his chin to still his head. "The pain can spread to other places were you think you need to treat it but really…" her sentence trailed off when her eyes met Duncan's. She looked down to his hand and saw him holding the little wooden skull he had carved for her a long time ago.

Out of all the people they both could've fallen in love with they had to fall in love with each other. It hadn't been love at first sight, it hadn't been butterflies in the stomach, and it hadn't even been a compatible love. It was deeper than that. It was love that took time but grew stronger each day, it was a feeling of comfort, it was dysfunctional but it worked.

After they had broken up Duncan had used trouble as a coping mechanism. He broke as many rules as he could and did every thing to piss people off, when that didn't work he resorted to drinking, when that didn't work he almost resorted to sex but couldn't even feel lust towards any other girl other than Courtney.

He should've stayed with her, he should've let her have her freedom rather than be possessive; he should've done a lot of things.

He continued to look down at her and before he knew it, it was back! Whatever it was it was there and before he could stop himself or make sure she was OK with it, he bended down and captured her lips.

He expected a kick in the balls or for her to break his nose for real, but instead he felt her kissing back. The kiss was needing and deep from her as if she hadn't been kissed in years which he could hardly believe but knew was true. He continued to kiss her fiercely to make up for lost time. Before either one of them could stop for air or stop for thinking, they both made their way to the bedroom.

Courtney woke up feeling great! She couldn't remember sleeping this great in years. She yawned and stretched happily when something suddenly hit her. '_Am I on the floor?' _

She looked up and realized she was at the foot of her bed with the sheets wrapped around her. She started to panic when she realized she was naked! Then she could've sworn she was having a heart attack when she realized she was sleeping in Duncan's arms.

Duncan, who was already awake smiled and said, "Morning sunshine."

A/N: Ha! I'm one of those people who know how to start and end a story but never know what to do with the middle; I just let it come to me. I like that this came to me out of the blue and I hope you guys like it too.


	6. Time to Think

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update but I've been sick as hell and it's hard to be creative when you're feeling like shit. Anyway there will be other characters in here, but I mostly picked my favorite couples. Sorry if all couples didn't get in, it just means that I don't care for them.

Chapter 6: Time to Think

"**You did what? With who?!" **

Duncan had to pull the receiver away from is ear, Logan was really letting him have it, but it's not like he could blame him. He did after all just sleep with Courtney when he had only intended on coming over to apologize and offer her friendship so they could both feel some closure and move on, somehow he had the funny feeling that that wasn't going to happen.

"Man don't get so over dramatic, it just sort of happened," said Duncan trying to find the rest of his clothes which were scattered in random places all over the bedroom.

"_Just sort of happened? _Seriously dude you have to give me a better explanation than that, and don't say it was an accident either. Girls don't trip and land on top of your-"

"OK I get the point!" yelled Duncan finally finding his pants and putting them on. "What am I suppose to do now? My court date is finally here and it's going to be all awkward between me and her."

"No shit Sherlock, What did she do when she woke up with you this morning?"

Duncan made a face remembering this morning. "Uh…that's hard to say. She kind of just screamed and then ran off into the bathroom."

"Then what?" asked Logan.

"I don't know! She's been in there ever since and I have no idea what to do." Duncan looked at the bathroom door again expecting Courtney to come out but nothing happened. "That's why I called you man! I need help."

Logan sighed and Duncan could already see him shaking his head. "Just be gentle with her. Tell her how you really feel."

Duncan frowned_. 'Tell her how I really feel? That's the worst idea ever!' _

He heard the bathroom door start to open and immediately hung up his cell phone and stuffed it in his back pocket. Courtney came out fully dressed in yet another suit that Duncan noted was not as tight as her other suits and fully buttoned. Duncan shifted in his own clothing making sure everything was on right.

They both stood there in an awkward silence.

_"Tell her how you really feel."_

Duncan mentally rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. "Um…I enjoyed last night."

Courtney's face remained placid. "Yeah...me too."

More silence.

"I mean…wow! Did you learn some new moves or something?"

Finally Courtney's face changed. "Duncan."

"I mean you made some crazy sounds last night, and you just had the energy of a goddess. We didn't even make it to the bed!"

"Duncan."

"And your tattoo is still looking really good! I just about-"

**"Duncan!" **

Duncan finally stopped talking realizing he was annoying her. _'This is why I don't girls how I really feel.' _

Courtney's face finally softened. A weird energy seemed to pass through them that was interrupted by Courtney sighing and burying her face in her hand. "Let's just not talk about it OK."

She tried to move past him but he blocked her off. "Not talk about it? Queenie I think this is something we **should **talk about."

Courtney refused to look at him and pushed her way past him into the kitchen. "We have more important things to worry about. Did you forget your court hearing is today?"

Duncan groaned out loud. "Oh fuck that! I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you mean more to me than some stupid court hearing. I've already been through enough of those to last me a lifetime."

Courtney rolled her eyes as she started her coffee maker; she was going to need a lot of it. The thing that really bugged her about this whole thing was that she hadn't even been drunk last night! She'd been coherent, sober, and rational. _'So why did I do it?' _

"Hey! Queenie are you listening to me?"

Courtney glared at Duncan. **"Yes I'm listening to you! Did you not listen to me? I don't want to talk about it." **

She went to the cupboard for a coffee mug expecting him to yell or shout back, but was surprised when he spoke in a softer voice. "Don't you distance yourself from me. We've already been through that, I was hoping we moved on from that, that we both grew up a little."

Courtney slammed her mug down on the counter nearly breaking it. "Grew up! Grew up! You're about to go on trial for drunk diving and you want to tell me about growing up?" Courtney shook her head and let out a condescending laugh before going over to the coffee pot. "You haven't changed at all Duncan."

Duncan scoffed and smiled mockingly. "We'll neither have you _princess_."

Courtney winced knowing he did that intentionally this time.

"You still act all uptight and bossy, always trying to be perfect, always pushing people away, always following the rules, always denying your feelings-"

Courtney cursed loudly when the coffee she'd been pouring in her cup overflowed and burned her hand. She quickly grabbed a kitchen towel and brought it to her hand. "Dammit Duncan! I'm not denying my feelings because there's nothing to deny."

She continued to rant and rave but Duncan didn't hear her as he approached her and took her burned hand in his. She immediately tried to pull away but he kept his grip tight. "Let me look at it," he demanded calmly.

She continued to fidget, "You're hurting me," she whined.

He looked at her with a serious face. "Would I ever hurt you?"

Courtney looked at him with a grim expression. "You did once," she whispered.

Duncan looked at her then back at her hand and took the kitchen towel and wet it under the sink faucet. He gently dabbed it on the burned area of her skin. "I won't ever do that again," he said finishing up. "I'm sorry," he added kissing her hand.

Courtney's skin tingled from the kiss and electricity shot from her hand all the way up in her arm. Her heart pumped hard and her breath went short. It was like last night. In all their years together they had never made love as passionately as last night. When his eyes met hers again she immediately pulled her hand away. "Duncan last night was-"

"It was not an accident," he said making her go silent. "You can try to ignore this all you want, but I'm not going anywhere queenie. This time i'm going to be stuck to you **permanently.**"

Courtney nodded solemnly before replying, "Actually you are going somewhere, that's either rehab or jail."

Duncan smiled at her knowing she was trying to distract him and come up with excuses for them not to be together. "If I have to get out early on good behavior to be with you, then so be it."

Courtney rolled her eyes and began walking out the door expecting Duncan to follow her. "Don't be stupid," she said.

"Yeah you're right," said Duncan closing the door behind them. "I'll have to break out."

-Near the court house-

What was that old saying? If you have something and let it go and it later comes back to you it was meant to be yours all along. Courtney shook her head. She had to admit that she'd never been a real hopeless romantic. Maybe that's why she liked Duncan so much. He was straight forward and honest. He didn't sugarcoat or deny his feelings; he made that very clear the first time she met him. Always antagonizing her with his pet names, always asking her if she wanted to make out with him, always trying to pry the truth out of her that she really did like him, he was always real. So she had no doubt that everything he had just said about wanting to be with her was the truth.

She still didn't know what to do about it. They both knew that they were still in love with each other. They hadn't been with anyone else in years and had been drowning in loneliness, but did that mean that them being together again would make things better? She just wasn't sure; they both had a lot of cleaning up to do.

As they approached the court house Courtney's mouth dropped when she saw all the photographers and journalist waiting for them. A million light bulbs went off as if a celebrity couple had just shown up.

Duncan looked out the window with wide eyes. "What the…"

Sure they were both reality TV stars, but that had been a long time ago, and it's not like they were the most popular either. Courtney had actually received a lot of hate mail over the years. People telling her she was a bitch, fan girls saying she didn't deserve Duncan, the whole works. Duncan got his share of mail from people telling him he belonged in jail, that he was a burden to society, and so on and so on.

As they both exited the car they were shocked to see most of their friends there! Almost everyone from Total Drama Island was there!

"Duncan!" shouted Owen in excitement. He was still heavy and jolly as he gave Duncan and Courtney a bone crushing hug.

"Down tubby," Duncan chocked out. Owen giggled before releasing them. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Yo dudes what's up!" Geoff waved at them excitedly with Bridgette at his side. Geoff was still the same with a new cowboy hat and some new skateboarding gear. Bridgette still had a natural beauty to her, wearing some cargo pants and a small sweater.

Another person walked up to them. "Didn't expect to see you two together," Gwen said with smile. Over the years her style had softened up a bit but her hair still remained the same black with turquoise streaks in it. She had on a black blouse with some simple jeans; under the jeans you could vaguely see her large leather lace up boots. Trent, who had remained her boyfriend all these years, was there in a simple green t-shirt and some pants. "Yeah did you guys finally get back together?"

Courtney was about to say something when Izzy popped out of no where. "**Like oh my God Duncan you might be going to jail! Isn't the suspense just killing you?"**

Duncan arched an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm dyeing," he said sarcastically.

No one really knew what to call Izzy and Owens relationship. Some days it was on some days it was off. Izzy still had a wild spirit that Owen seemed to admire more and more even when she seemed to disappear for a while or go off on another psycho trip. Izzy was dressed in bright clothing that Courtney had to look away form before her headache got worse.

"Hey what's up y'all?" Courtney groaned when she saw Leshawna and Harold approaching. It took him forever, but Harold finally managed to win her over and the two couldn't look happier. Courtney knew he was only here because Leshawna was; he didn't even like her or Duncan. He was still skinny as hell, but his acne had cleared up and he even got some contacts as opposed to his dorky glasses. Leshawna was still curvy and voluptuous with the same attitude and spunk.

Courtney couldn't believe how everyone was still the same! Not to mention their love lives. Were her and Duncan the only ones who couldn't keep it together? Speaking of her and Duncan, everyone was asking a billion questions about the two of them.

"Are you guys back together?"

"Are you living together?"

"Are you getting married?"

"Are you dating?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Did he knock you up?"

Courtney finally snapped. **"Everyone shut up!"**

The entire world seemed to stand still, even the photographers and journalist stopped what they were doing to stare at Courtney in shock. She was breathing heavily and glaring at each of them. She took in a deep breath of air and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How did you guys know about this?" she asked calmly squinting her eyes in annoyance.

Nobody said anything until Bridgette raised her hand meekly. "I might have made a few calls."

Courtney sighed slowly. Of course Bridgette being the nice person she was would call everyone telling them how concerned she was about Duncan and that could use some friends to support him and blah, blah, blah. That's what she got for telling her about her problems.

Just as Courtney opened her eyes a reporter was in her face harassing her with more questions. "Miss Courtney, you were on the hit realty show Total Drama Island and Total drama Action. correct? How does it feel to have this reunion here for you and your husband today?" Just when Courtney was about to punch the reporter in the nose Duncan put his arm around her waist and pulled her away.

"She's not my wife," he stated looking in one of the cameras. "Not yet anyway," he added with a wink.

Courtney's mouth dropped as Duncan began pushing her towards the court doors. "Not yet? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Duncan shrugged before grinning down at her. "Whatever you want it to mean. We'll see you guys inside!" Duncan called out to the rest of them.

Courtney frowned at him. "I really don't think is the right time or place," Courtney warned when they finally got inside.

"What do you want from me? Want me to put it on a blimp and get down on one knee?" asked Duncan already crouching down.

Courtney saw the court room and quickly pushed him back up on his feet and faced him with a frustrated look on her face. "I want you to take your future seriously."

Duncan threw his hands up in the air. "I am taking my future seriously! I'm asking you to m-"

"No!" Courtney said placing her hand over his mouth. "Don't bring up the M- word again until we get this over with first." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the court room. She wanted to die.

-A few Advil pills later-

"Are all these guests necessary?" asked the judge with a disapproving tone. Courtney looked behind her and looked uneasily at everyone who were all chattering and whispering.

Courtney smiled apologetically to the judge. "Uh…they're friends, your honor," said Courtney with a blush of embarrassment.

The judge looked at her through her wire glasses before shaking her head. "I'm well aware of your involvement with reality television, I just hope it doesn't distract you from your case," she added looking at Duncan.

Now Courtney really wanted to die. "No your honor, I promise there will be no distractions today," Courtney said looking over her shoulder to give everyone a warning glare.

The judge gave another skeptical look before pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "Alright then let's begin."

-2 hours later-

No distractions. Yeah right!

Courtney couldn't get through one sentence without being interrupted by Izzy and Owens's giggling. She also had to put up with Gwen's sarcasm and Leshawna's big mouth. Geoff was constantly saying "dude," and when Bridgette asked for a bathroom break she went tripping over her feet as always and knocking over some chairs.

Courtney buried her head in her hands. She didn't like how the day was going.

"Why so tense hot stuff? We got nothing to worry about."

Courtney glared at Duncan. "You're kidding right?"

"Duncan Malone," said the judge getting Duncan's attention. Courtney fidgeted nervously in her chair. This was the moment of truth. "I'm well aware of your reputation, and have bare witnessed your antics along with millions of viewers on national TV. What amazes me is the fact that your attitude and behavior has gotten worse."

Courtney's stomach sank. This wasn't good!

"In my opinion you should be locked up for the remainder of your life. It looks to me that you take no consideration of the others around you or your own life."

Courtney had to stop this. She was well aware of where the judge was going and had to defend Duncan one last time before it was too late.

"Your honor, these accusations are not entirely fact."

Everyone gasped. Watching enough TV shows or movies taught you not to talk back to the judge let alone accuse them of being wrong.

"Miss Lawrence," said the judge referring by Courtney's last name. "I don't think you're the right person to be defending this man. I know of your relationship with him, and I've seen some of your antics with him as well. Perhaps being a lawyer is not the right job for you, if you allow your clients to influence your decisions."

"You do not know everything!" argued Courtney. Again everyone gasped. "Yes it's true Duncan has screwed up before and has made some recent mistakes that he should be punished for." She paused and spoke again in a calmer voice. "But maybe he needs something new in his life. Maybe being in juvenile hall hasn't been enough which is why I suggested rehab. If locking him up hasn't worked before, then it won't work again. He needs help, and by locking him up you're denying him that help."

Everyone in the room was hushed. No one knew hat was about to happen. Was Courtney going to be in trouble? Was Duncan going to prison?

Finally the judge sighed and removed her glasses. "Miss Lawrence, why are you really here? Why are you really defending this man. Is it because of your relationship? Is it because you love him?"

Again everyone went silent. If Courtney said yes she wouldn't be taken seriously and Duncan would go to prison. If she denied it...well what would happen to their relationship.

Courtney felt her mouth go dry and her breath go short.

"Miss Lawrence," the judge said growing impatient.

Courtney blinked once before replying. "Yes... I do love him."

Everyone in the room started going crazy with cheering while Duncan himself felt like running up to her and making out with her right then and there, he kept himself seated though and grinned victoriously.

"**But**," said Courtney sending everyone silent again. "That does not mean I should be dismissed as another fool in love with an idiot," she said casting a glance at Duncan who was still smiling. "My love should in fact be accounted for on the fact that I am thinking of what's best for my client and based on the fact on how well I know him personally and how I know time in rehab will do him good."

"Courtney," said the judge using her first name which meant she was getting impatient. "If you know him so well and you know about his past, what makes you so sure that he'll change his ways and not continue with his present behavior."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Trust me your honor, he fully intends on turning his life around. He has plans for his future and they seem...very sincere and noble to me."

The judge went back to staring at Duncan who stared back with a calm but serious expression on his face. The judge sighed and put her glasses back on. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on between the two of you but I do think I have a lot to go over, As for you Duncan Malone it seems to me that you have more friends than you deserve and perhaps you shouldn't take that for granted. So we will decided Mr. Malone's future tomorrow at 9:00a.m. sharp!"

With that the judge excused everyone. Duncan tried to get near Courtney but was surprised when she turned away and began to exit the room. "Hey! where are you going?"

Courtney didn't bothering turning around to look at him. "I'm going home."

Duncan finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "What about-?"

Courtney put a hand on his mouth to silence him. "I need time to think," she said walking away.

Duncan stood there awestruck and baffled that he almost didn't feel Geoff's hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it dude, like she said she just needs time to think."

_'Think about what?'_ wondered Duncan worriedly.

A/N: OK I know this was long and a little dragged out but trust me the ending of this story will be much better. And again sorry if on of your favorite characters didn't show up or didn't get enough page time, but I can onlydo so much with such a little amount of time and energy. Courtney's last name came to me when I thought about an old friend, Duncan's name was just something the spell check came up with.


	7. Do You Take this Man?

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update but my school restricted access to fan fic because they didn't like the fact that so many kids were on it and not some lame educational site. For those who don't know I don't own my own computer so I was going to the public library on my off period, but then my library account shut down because my friend lost a book a lended to her. Freaking nightmare not being able to work on this! But I'm back and the story continues.

Chapter 7: Do you take this man...?

"You told him you need time to think...think about what?"

Courtney looked at Gwen helplessly as if looking for an obvious answer. "I just don't know if I can do it," she tried explaining.

"Can't do what? Say yes?" asked Leshawna as if it wasn't such a hard thing to do.

"Yeah seriously Courtney, what's the problem?" asked Bridgette.

"Maybe she doesn't want to marry him," chimed in Izzy. Everyone glared at her. "What? I'm just saying it's a possibility."

Courtney groaned. "It's not that I don't want to marry him its just that I don't know if I should or not."

After the court hearing Courtney had tried to get away from everyone so she could have some time alone to think about Duncan's unexpected proposal of the M-word, but all the girls raced after her and became stuck with her despite all her protests, Courtney was sure all the guys were with Duncan right now telling him god only knows what.

"There's no law that says you have to say yes," said Gwen. "If you don't feel comfortable saying yes then don't."

Courtney sighed deeply. "That's just it though, I do want to say yes but I feel like I shouldn't."

It was Bridgette's turn to sigh. "Why do you always try to push him away, why are you always trying to prove to yourself that you don't need him or want him. It shouldn't be like that, you love him don't you?"

Courtney nodded despite the fact that she knew everybody already knew she did.

"Then stop making things so difficult!"

Courtney rolled her eyes at all her friends. "It's easy for the rest of you to say. None of you have problems with your relationships."

Leshawna started laughing and even threw in a snort. "Girl are you kidding me? We all got problems, you think you're the only one."

"Yeah seriously," said Gwen smiling. "Trent and I argue all the time and even we had a break up before getting back together."

Courtney's mouth dropped, somehow the idea of Trent and Gwen breaking up just didn't seem right. "You guys broke up once? When?"

Gwen waved her hand in the air. "About a year ago, we tried dating other people for a while but ultimately we new we loved each other and we got back together."

"Yeah," said Bridgette. "Me and Geoff have our problems, especially now that we're married. Do you know how hard it is to live with a guy **all the time**."

They all nodded knowing the feeling all too well.

"Girl all we're saying is that you shouldn't compare your relationship based on others, we **all** have our problems," said Leshawna

"I think you should totally say yes," said Izzy throwing her hands up in the air. "We can all be your brides maids, oh that would so much fun.! We can throw it at a circus."

Courtney looked at Izzy oddly but then ran the image through her head. They might as well be in a circus.

"Look just try not to worry about it OK," said Gwen gently. "If you want to marry Duncan then go for it. It's so obvious you want to to."

"Yeah just take a chance girl," said Leshawna.

Courtney closed her eyes. "I can't take the chance," she replied sadly.

"Let go of your pride already!" demanded Bridgette annoyed with Courtney's refusal. "You think denying yourself happiness proves you're stronger?"

"No," Courtney seethed through her teeth. None of them understood none of the got it.

"Then seriously what's the problem?" shouted Bridgette frustrated. Why couldn't Courtney just let her guard down and submit? Why was she turning away such a good thing? What was she saying no for?

"Because I don't want to lose him again," yelled back Courtney tears brimming her eyes.

Everyone went silent for a moment at a loss for words. Courtney wasn't trying to stay out of love, she was already head over her heels in love with Duncan and probably always would be. She was trying to stay out of heartbreak. She wasn't scared of marriage as much as she was scared of the thought of failure. She didn't want to go through that pain again.

Finally Leshawna sighed and put a comforting hand on Courtney's shoulder. "You can't let the fear of something you have no control over hold you back from being happy," she said.

Courtney blinked rapidly to prevent the tears from falling. "That's not true," she said bitterly. "I could've prevented it. I could've took some time away from my job and thought more about Duncan but I didn't. I wanted to have the best and I didn't care who I hurt in order to get it."

"Oh stop being dramatic," said Gwen with some disgust. "If you two hadn't broken up because of your overachieving, you would've broken up for something else. Nothing and no one is perfect. As soon as the chance of something going wrong emerges you run away," Gwen pointed out harshly.

Courtney was taken aback. She had always been a perfectionist and overachiever but she didn' think that her habits would ever be so against her. Of course the possibility of heartbreak was there, it always would be. But there was a possibility of other things too, things perhaps worth the heartbreak in the end, things she deserved to have with one person who was willing to take the risks with her.

Courtney chewed on her bottom lip. _What's Duncan thinking about right now?_

-With the guys-

_What's Courtney thinking about right now?_ Thought Duncan trying to take his mind elsewhere so he wouldn't have to deal with what his friends were telling him. It was bad enough that he was confused by Courtney needing to "think," he didn't need his friends stressing him out more.

"You do know what you're getting into right?" asked Trent breaking Duncan from his train of thought

Duncan rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "Of course I know what I'm getting into. I wouldn't have asked her if I didn't know what I was asking."

Duncan wanted to marry Courtney plain and simple. He didn't want to move on, he didn't want to be friends, he didn't want to think about the past or future. Right now was the present and he had Courtney back in is life and wanted to keep it that way forever. The only thing holding him back was the thing he wanted most. Courtney was hesitating. She was probably weighing the pros and cons and trying to rationally find the right answer. Why she tried to calculate everything was what saddened him the most. she was always trying so hard to not make a mistake that she missed out on so much. His problem was that he never thought ahead. But for the first time in his life he was thinking, he just needed Courtney to stop thinking!

"I think this is totally awesome!" piped up Owen with his hands in the air. "We could throw a huge party!"

All the guys cheered except Duncan. It was very rarely Duncan was so serious, it was out of character for him, but all the guys new that Duncan didn't get serious about anything unless it really mattered to him.

"Dude," said Geoff putting his arm around Duncan's shoulder. "You need to lighten up bro, she'll say yes."

Duncan sighed brushing him off. "Ah... what do you know?"

"I think we all know enough," said Trent with a small laugh.

"Yeah women are tough man," said Harold. "Leshawna is always stubborn but she's my soul mate," said Harold with a dreamy expression.

Duncan made a disgusted look. "Oh pipe down geek," Duncan wasn't in the mood for small talk and especially not with Harold who he still hated.

"I was just trying to help. Gosh!"

"But dude, Harold's right," said Owen. "Courtney's just trying to figure out how she feels."

"That's what's bugging me," shouted Duncan. "She shouldn't have to figure anything out, she should just know."

"Maybe she does already know but just doesn't want to accept it," said Trent.

"Well why not?" Duncan asked Trent angrily. "Am I such a horrible person to get married to? Am I a last resort or something? What's wrong with me? Huh? **What's wrong with me?" **shouted Duncan in Trent's face.

Trent backed away cautiously. "Nothing man, I'm just saying maybe she's scared."

"**Of what? Of me?**" asked Duncan now looking at everybody.

"Of losing you," answered Harold being the only brave one to reply to a disgruntled Duncan.

Duncan glared at the geek. "What the hell are you talking about?" asking Duncan still not making the connection.

"Maybe Courtney's taking so long to answer because deep down she knows you could leave her again. I'm not saying you will but maybe she doesn't know that well enough yet."

Duncan wanted to yell at him again just to yell at him, just to make everyone leave. But the nerd had a point. He hadn't really shown Courtney enough to convince her that things had changed and everything was going to be alright. He was about to to go to jail or rehab and needed to take care of himself before he could take care of her.

Duncan began to calm down and smiled apologetically to all his friends, even Harold.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Logan. He stood frozen when he saw all the other guys in his living room. "Um...so how'd it go?"

* * *

Another day and another chance to see if Duncan was going to prison. Everyone was seated, all the people from Total Drama Island, Duncan's brother Logan, and of course Duncan and Courtney who sat next to each other in a uncomfortable silence, both too scared to make the first move.

"All rise," bellowed the security guard as the judge entered. Everyone stood up respectively. As Courtney stood she felt her legs wobble, she was so scared. She had done all she could for Duncan and it all came down to this. There were no second options, no more chances, no more time. It was going to come down to one of two things. Duncan would go to jail where Courtney would lose him again or he was going to go to rehab and finally get the help he needed. Courtney wouldn't be able to see much of Duncan in rehab either except on visiting days but she didn't care. She wanted Duncan to get better, she wanted him to be happy, with or without her. Nothing mattered, not her, not her feelings, just him.

Courtney continued to shake until she felt Duncan's hand in hers. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, he smiled back at her. "It'll be OK," he promised.

_I hope so._

The judge suddenly spoke. "You may be seated."

Courtney sat down still shaking and still holding Duncan's hand. _Please,please,please._ she prayed in her head again and again.

The judge pulled out a manila folder put on her glasses and the room fell into a eerie silence. This was it.

"In the case of Duncan Malone for charges of driving under the influence the court finds him guilty of felony..." Well that was no surprise, Courtney already knew Duncan was going to be guilty no matter what, it all came down to his punishment. "...this court finds it acceptable that he serve two years of rehab and therapy while doing community service."

Everyone broke out in a riot, all happy with the results. Courtney smiled big and wide and buried her head in he hands so no one would see just how relieved she was. Duncan let out the air he'd been holding inside. When he had promised Courtney everything was going to be OK he was hoping fate wouldn't let him down. Finally a promise he could guarantee.

Everyone started to run up to the two to embrace and congratulate them. Even the judge smiled.

Courtney and Duncan finally hugged each other and stood in each others arms for a long time. "Good luck," whispered Courtney in Duncan's ear. This was both painful and wonderful for her. Duncan would be gone, but hopfully not forever.

Duncan pulled away and saw she was crying. He smiled gently at her and brushed them away. He knew it was a mixture of happiness and sadness. "I want an answer when I get out."

Courtney laughed knowing what he was referring to. "You'll forget about me by then," she teased.

Duncan pulled her in close and kissed her for what he promised wouldn't be last time. "I'll be seeing you soon...queenie."

As Duncan started to leave Courtney suddenly pulled him back and kissed him again. "Call me princess."

* * *

12 months later.

Progress had been made and two people had gotten stronger.

Duncan continued his rehab with amazing progress. Not only had he been sober for a year but he actually got a job as a motivational speaker talking to kids about drinking and helping out other troubled teens and adults like himself. He never saw himself doing something like this and was glad to be able to help people.

Courtney had moved up her career and was now working with the big boys. She had been getting innocent people out of trouble in crimes or deception for the past year and finally felt full filled in her job for the first time.

As for the two of them being together it had been a complicated process. Courtney had gone to visit Duncan almost every chance she got until her professional life cut into her time. Courtney however didn't let it get in the way again, she called and sent him letters all the time.

Because Duncan was diagnosed as fully recovered and sober he was leaving rehab early. Courtney and Logan where going to pick him up right now.

As the pulled up to the clinic. Courtney felt her heart racing a million miles an hour. She had an answer to Duncan's question he had asked a year ago.

"Go ahead I'll wait here," said Logan knowing that she needed to see him alone.

Courtney smiled appreciatively at Logan and reached over to hug him. She took a deep breath and made her way into the clinic.

She had cut her hair back to it's simple shoulder length and even Duncan was sporting his mohawk again. As soon as they saw each other it was like old times but a stronger love.

Courtney couldn't hold back anymore. She ran into Duncan's arms and embraced him with all her strength. Duncan got so lost in the moment that he picked her off the ground so she could wrap her legs around his waist and hold her securely to him. Never had something as torturous as rehab been worth all this.

With him still holding her courtney whispered in Duncan's ear, "I do."

Duncan's eyes shot open and he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "You do? You do what?" he asked hoping she meant what he thought she meant.

"I will marry you Duncan," she said with a bright smile. After months of fighting the fear of losing Duncan she had decided it was worth. He was worth it. If she was to ever get her heart broken she wanted him to be the one. But something inside told her that everything was going to be alright, Duncan had promised and she was going to hold him up to that.

Before Courtney had a chance to say anything else her lips were crushed by Duncan's. By far it had been the best kiss in her entire life.

When they both finally got a chance to breath Courtney looked at him with dreamy eyes. "Well," she whispered affectionately. "Hello again, criminal."

A/N: Well this could be the end if you guys want it to be or...there could be an epilogue of a wedding or reunion or whatever you guys would like, let me know if you want an epilogue or not. If not then I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for reading and being patient with my story. D+C 4ever!


	8. Criminals Get the Princess

A/N: Ok because you requested it! Here's a small epilogue for all to enjoy. See you next time!

Chapter 8: Criminals get the Princess

"Ah dude! They have an all you can eat buffet!" said Owen excitedly stuffing his mouth and getting food all over his tux.

"Do you think any bears will show up? That would make for one wicked wedding story," said Izzy with wide eyes and livid thought.

"Don't you dare make any bear calls," warned Heather.

"I'm just glad they're letting me play a song for them on their wedding day, I'm so stoked," said Trent tuning his guitar.

"You'll be great," said Gwen supportively. "The thing I'm dreading the most is when the bride tosses the bouquet, it's so cheesy." But up in her head Gwen was already thinking about strategy and how to catch the bouquet. If destiny called for it maybe Courtney wouldn't be the only lucky one today.

"I just can't believe how good Courtney looked in her dress," said Leshawna. "Too bad Duncan will be destroying it later on tonight," she added with a snort.

"Duncan's tux is pretty awesome," said Harold. "It makes him look less mean and scary looking."

"Oh my god! I just can't believe we're back!" squealed Katie.

"I know and for a wedding!" added Sadie. They both started to sequel.

"Would you two shut up," demanded Eva annoyed by the two.

"Seriously," agreed Noah who was equally annoyed.

"All I know is that when I get married, it's going to be even bigger than this," said Cody puffing out his chest.

DJ snorted. "You do know you actually have to get a girl first in order to get married right?"

Cody only smiled. "Oh I know my dream girl is out there waiting for me, just you wait and see."

"I think it's so romantic," said Beth jumping up and down. "What do you think Lindsey?"

Lindsey nodded in agreement. "Oh I think it's so great that Doug and Carrie are getting married."

"It's really cool aye?" Ezekiel asked Tyler.

"Yeah man, who would've guessed we'd be back to see Duncan and Courtney getting married," said Tyler.

"Duncan and Courtney?" asked Lindsey confused.

"Hey everyone! They're about to start!" yelled Bridgette excitedly.

"Let's go everyone! Hey where's Justin?" asked Geoff.

Everyone turned to see Justin posing for the cameras. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," he said flexing his muscles.

* * *

None of them could believe they were back here. None of them thought they'd be coming back for a happy event like this one.

As soon as word got out about Duncan and Courtney getting married at camp Wawanakwa, the press had a field day. Nothing but reality networks asking for permission to tape and air the whole wedding and reunion of the Total Drama Island contestants.

At first Courtney said no but then changed her mind when she realized that most people had already seen them first falling in love, so why not let them see her on her wedding day. Besides doesn't every bride want to announce to the world that she's getting married? As long as she did it at the place she first met Duncan she didn't care how many cameras were in her face.

Everything from the beginning of the ceremony up until she reached the alter was a blur to Courtney. She could hardly breathe and needed to hold her fathers arm tightly to keep from fainting. The thing that really melted her heart was her father smiling in approval to Duncan. That was a blessing considering how they got off to a bad start when Duncan had first met him.

Once her father handed her off to Duncan she didn't even see anyone else but him. Duncan's face was indescribable. He had gotten so caught up in the beauty of Courtney in her long white gown that his brother-and best man- had to give him a little push to snap him out of his daze. He took her hand firmly feeling like no one could ask for a more perfect woman than his.

"Alrighty then campers," Chris Mclean suddenly said walking in and taking his place in front of the bride and groom "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

When all is said and done, every woman and even a few men had tears in their eyes. Duncan and Courtney said their "I do's," Chef walked down the aisle in a dress handing them over their rings, and it was closed with a kiss from the newly weds.

While everyone continued to celebrate no one noticed the new couple sneaking off.

"Duncan where are we going?" asked Courtney trying to keep her dress from getting dirty along the forest floor. She had no idea on why Duncan had insisted they come into the woods, but he was aching to show her something.

"Just keep your cool babe, we're almost there," he said guiding her by the hand.

Courtney groaned. This was suppose to be the happiest day in her life and she was spending it walking in the dark of the woods to witness god only knew what. Whatever Duncan had to show her had better be good.

Finally he stopped and squatted down. "Look at this," he said urging her to sit next to him. She groaned again knowing either way her dress was going to get ruined tonight by Duncan.

At first she couldn't see it because it was so dark, but once she focused her eyes she saw what Duncan was looking at. In the base of the tree in front of them Courtney saw a wood carving of a heart with the initials _D+C_ in it.

She smiled and looked at Duncan who was smiling at her the whole time. "I can't believe you even remember which tree you wrote this in."

He shrugged. "Ah it's not so easy to forget when this was the first place I decided I liked you."

Courtney smiled and straddled his lap facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh? And when was that exactly?"

Duncan wrapped his arms around her and looked up at the sky trying to recall. "I think…it was the very first time you yelled at me."

Courtney giggled. "If I had known you would like it I never would've done it."

Duncan smirked at her and raised one eyebrow. "Yes you would've. You so had the hots for me," he said rubbing her back.

Courtney scoffed. "**You** had the hots for **me**," she argued playfully slapping his shoulder.

Duncan grinned even wider. "Oh you bet I did. I wanted to do nasty things to you."

Courtney laughed. "Well I think you accomplished that mission. You turned a perfectly innocent and good girl into a bad rebellious troublemaker like yourself," she said with a smile.

Duncan continued rubbing her back feeling more and more attracted to her as they continued there little fight. "Only because you let me," he said pulling her in closer to his chest. "I think you liked it. Who's more messed up now?"

Courtney grinned liking where this was going. "I was a young and impressionable teen back then. I didn't know any better," she said rubbing his back.

Duncan clicked his tongue and began to let his hands wander over more of her body. "Seems like you still don't know any better," he said kissing her neck. He heard her breathing grow heavy and deep. "Do you want me?" he asked in a seductive whisper.

Courtney closed her eyes hazily and whispered back, "Duncan I want you…"

Duncan started to unzip her dress when suddenly a pair of hands stopped him. He looked up at Courtney who was smiling down amusingly at him. "…to take me back to the camp where we can say good-bye to the rest of our friends," she said getting up and brushing himself off.

Duncan sat there with his mouth hanging open. He hated when she did that! **"Oh c'mon they can't hear us from all the way out here!" **

"You don't know that!" said Courtney already pulling him up. She and Duncan both knew she was a screamer, everyone would probably think she was being attacked by an animal, which wasn't all together far from the truth. She had every intention of giving Duncan the best night of his life, but she wasn't going to do it outside in a forest! A girl had to hold on to some rules.

Duncan sighed disappointed. He was going to make her pay for that later tonight. "You're so uptight," he whined bitterly.

Courtney wrapped her arm around his waist and grinned. "You love me," she said happily.

Duncan grinned despite himself, and brought her closer to his side completely forgetting his disappointment. "You have no idea," he said looking down into her eyes. They saw the camp fire just ahead and followed it the rest of the way back. "It's not everyday the criminal gets the princess."

The End


End file.
